Un bebé para Inuyasha
by Moon Skin
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho un joven cuyo sueño más grande es el de ser padre y que mejor que con su amada mujer Kagome Higurashi, sin embargo por azares del destino ella no puede tener bebes, por lo cual la adopción parece ser su única opción. Pero entonces que tiene que ver Kouga Okami su eterno rival desde el día en que nacieron?.
1. Chapter 1: El mundo está loco

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para nuestro entrenamiento sin ningún lucro.**

**N.A.: Bueno chicas pues llego aquí con una nueva historia que se estaba cocinando en mi cabeza por un tiempo, está ambientada en un U.A. espero les guste y a los que no… bueno siempre podemos clicar el botón de regresar jejeje en fin espero sea bien recibida por ustedes.**

"**Un bebé para Inuyasha"**

Mal había empezado su día cuando el agua caliente de la ducha se había terminado y todo porque a su Kagome le daba por tomar largas duchas aún y fueran las seis de la mañana, había empeorado cuando el coche se le había quedado varado a medio camino hacia una importante audición, pero si alguien le hubiese dicho que para el final del día se presentaría Kouga Okami su archimegaultrarequetecontra rival con esa RÍDICULA, NO ABSURDA!, NO! ESTÚPIDA PROPUESTA, el hubiera mandado al demonio y acompañado lo en persona hasta verlo entrar en la morada del infierno mismo a quien se atreviese a decir tal barbaridad, si no cabía duda para Inuyasha Taisho no había peor día en la historia de su vida que este.

Inuyasha: (Su ceja no dejaba de temblar, un gruñido gutural se podía escuchar provenir de su garganta, su rostro estaba tenso y totalmente contraído, simplemente no podía hablar).

Kouga: Y bien que me dicen? -el joven apuesto de azules ojos con una negra cabellera larga levantada en una coleta alta fue el primero en romper el silencio en la salita del apartamento en el que se encontraban.

Kagome: Kouga…- la chica que parecía ser la más tranquila y normal de los tres, apenas intento hablar fue interrumpida de manera estruendosa por el peliplata de ojos dorados que vestía de traje algo elegante y una coleta baja para capturar su largo cabello plata.

Inuyasha: Quieres saber que te digo acerca de tú ESTÚPIDA PROPUESTA?!- la furia subía como espuma por la cabeza del ojidorado, o al menos así lo sentía, no podía soportar un segundo más sin decirle a ese entrometido un par de cosas que se merecía desde hace tiempo- DIGO QUE TE LA PUEDES METER POR…!

Kagome: Inuyasha… basta- dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz pero sin perder su característica serenidad cuando se trataba de ese par.

Inuyasha: No Kagome- grita realmente enervado a la joven y luego volviéndose al motivo de su furia- quien diablos te crees para venir a nuestro hogar a proponernos tal cosa, ohhh esto es tan típico de ti lobo apestoso!, Si ese es el único modo…!- antes de terminar de hablar el semblante de su mirada se torno triste y simplemente continuo hablando en forma calmada- Kouga por favor márchate.

Kouga: Eh? – El joven asombrado noto entonces el cambio de actitud de el hombre frente a él- Esta bien Inuyasha me iré, pero mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta el día de mañana, convérsenlo y tomen la decisión que tomen por favor díganmelo, hasta pronto Kagome- dijo e azabache con una sincera y dulce sonrisa.

Kagome: Adiós Kouga- contesto de la misma manera.

Cerrada la puerta con la salida del moreno, Kagome se dirigió hacia la hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su amado sencillamente esto no sería fácil sino al contrario complicado y rogaba por sabiduría para resolver esta situación, después dedo ella se sentía la principal causante de todo.

Kagome: Inuyasha… cachorrito…?- llamo cariñosamente con él apodo secreto que le había puesto y que a él le encantaba, sin embargo el joven seguía con la cabeza gacha sentado al borde de la cama- ven conmigo, quieres que hablemos?- subió a la cama y tiro de sus hombros suavemente.

Inuyasha no pudo más y mostró ante su Kagome, como lagrimas surcaban por su rostro, la expresión del profundo dolor que denotaba rompía miles de pedazos el corazón de la de ojos marrones.

Kagome: Cachorrito…

Inuyasha- Se lanzo al regazo de su amada y con sus emociones a flor de piel comenzó a hablar atropelladamente- Kagome…podemos esperar verdad? Esperaremos 2, 3 o tal vez cinco años no son muchos… puedo dejar la actuación y buscar un sustento económico estable y… y…- su voz no podía más con el llanto mientras enterraba el rostro en las piernas de su mujer.

Kagome: Perdóname Inu… es mi culpa al no poder darte un bebé.- su voz parecía entrecortarse.

Inuyasha sentía su corazón estrujarse con aquellas palabras, amaba a su Kagome con todo su ser! Y le había hecho el amor desde sus cortos 16 años cuando la había conocido en el bachillerato y jamás la había dejado ir , habían continuado su relación durante el mismo y luego toda la universidad (a pesar del entrometido de su enemigo acérrimo Kouga Okami), llevaban 3 años de graduados y ahora a sus 25 años llevaban 1 año intentando tener un pequeño que alegrara sus vidas pues la idea de tener un hijo era el sueño máximo del peliplata, cosa que Kagome sería incapaz de darle puesto que después de varios intentos, habría de decidir el pedir ayuda y hacerse estudios, sólo para terminar descubriendo que la mujer de su vida era estéril y que jamás podrís concebir bebés. Esto en principio los había destrozado, pero las opciones de adoptar un bebé habían aparecido como una luz al final del túnel, puesto que no importaba que ese pequeño y pequeña bebita no hubiese nacido de su sangre, estaría con ellos producto de su amor y lo amarían con la fuerza del mismo.

Sin embargo el mundo parecía conspirar en su contra puesto que como él y Kagome no creían en que los matrimonios necesitarán un papel para ser reales, aún no eran marido y mujer ante los juzgados de la corte de Japón y para ser candidatos a algún pequeño debían estarlo; además su profesión de actor "no reconocido", no ayudaba en nada puesto que ambos debían trabajar para mantenerse y eso los hacía inadecuados por cuestiones económicas y de tiempo para cuidar de un bebé. Todo eso parecía una pesadilla.

Kagome: Inuyasha, aceptemos la propuesta de Kouga…

Inuyasha: - levanta la mirada para ver la cálida sonrisa de su amada- Kagome…-pronuncia casi en un susurro.

Kagome: Sólo será por un tiempo y…

Inuyasha:-abre en grande sus ojos y alza su rostro- Jamás te pediría algo así!, No!

Kagome: Cachorrito si hacemos esto podremos por fin cumplir nuestro sueño, si me voy con Kouga no dejaré de amarte tan siquiera un poco, además solo será un papel y eso nunca nos ha importado cariño.

Inuyasha: -de rodillas y aún exaltado por la nobleza de su mujer comienza a gritarle- Pues ahora me importa, y mucho! No quiero que te cases con Kouga ni con nadie más por nada del mundo quiero que te cases conmigo y nada más! Legalmente!.

Kagome: Inuyasha déjame hacerlo, déjame darnos este bebé cuando nos entreguen la adopción a Kouga y a mí, volveré a ti, con un divorcio y nuestro hijo, por favor…

Inuyasha: Ka… go…me…- su sorpresa es enorme y su mujer de cabellos negros se inclina besarlo tierna y profundamente a lo cual el corresponde.

Al día siguiente , en la oficina del joven y adinerado empresario Okami terminada una importante reunión su secretaria le hace saber de una visita que ya se esperaba, su plan daría resultados pronto.

Kouga: - contestando por el telefonillo y mostrando una amplia sonrisa- Hazlos pasar Shiori por favor.

Shiori:- la voz del otro lado del auricular contesta- Si señor.

Kagome e Inuyasha entran a la oficina con mirada serena la primera, mientras que el peliplata con una mirada llena de decisión en su rostro.

Kouga: Y bien mis amigos que han decidido?- pregunta inclinándose hacia su escritorio de mármol.

Inuyasha: Aceptaremos tu propuesta Kouga.- su voz tenia cierto tinte de reticencia.

Kouga: Excelente me parece una sabia decisión - sonríe abiertamente cerrando sus ojos mostrando aparente dicha.

Inuyasha: Espera! Hay ciertas condiciones que pondremos para que este plan pueda funcionar- comenta a disgusto por la efusividad de su rival.

Kouga: Entonces discutamos juntos los términos con una buena comida yo invito, les parece?- termina de decir poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

Kagome: Sí!- sonríe feliz.

Inuyasha: - naturalmente molesto y gritón- Uuuy! Espera, no te tomes esto tan a la ligera lobo sarnoso!-saliendo detrás del azabache ambos olvidando a la tercera en la habitación.- Oye te estoy hablando!.

Kagome: "Parece que Inuyasha ha comenzado a recobrar su humor… después de todo tendremos un bebé como siempre soñó"- piensa para sí misma la joven de nívea piel sonriendo y yendo detrás de sus acompañantes.

Continuará…

**Besos y cariños.**

**Moon Skin.**


	2. Chapter 2: La infancia de Inu

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni sus demás personajes, bla bla bla… Sra. Takashi cuándo se cansé de él me lo regala ¿? :D**

Preciosa era la tarde y disfrutando aquella deliciosa comida que su amigo el joven Kouga les había invitado le era mucho más agradable, y no es que no le gustara cocinar para su querido InuYasha, pero es que el joven actor tenía un apetito imparable y si no lo saciaba correctamente el correría al supermercado para terminar de rellenarse con esa bastarda sopa instantánea que tanto le gustaba, pero hoy no se preocuparía… al menos no por eso …ya que en su mesa se llevaba a cabo una discusión muy acalorada

InuYasha: ¡Estoy seguro de que estas tramando algo!- gritaba desaforado el peliplata, desde que tenía memoria e incluso antes Kouga siempre quería vencerlo en todo.

Kouga: InuYasha, por favor guarda silencio estamos comiendo en un lugar público.- comento despreocupado el moreno.

Kagome: "_Bueno solamente InuYasha grita como loco"- _pensó mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba graciosamente por su frente.

- Saliendo del restaurante -

InuYasha y Kagome volvían caminando a su departamento, pero el primero se encontraba demasiado pensativo, la conversación que habían tenido durante la comida, le había remontado años atrás muchos, muchos años atrás y lo conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta que la repentina ayuda del ojiazul no sería gratis.

Kagome: Que te ocurre cariño?- pregunto saboreándose un delicioso helado.

InuYasha: Aún no estoy completamente seguro de hacer esto Kagome, Kouga nunca ha hecho nada bueno por mí…

Kagome: Pero de que estás hablando InuYasha, ustedes son muy buenos amigos?

InuYasha: **¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!.- **gritó al oído de la azabache haciéndola retroceder.

Kagome: **Óyeme no me grites!- **contesto la joven gritándole de igual manera a su pareja.

InuYasha: Ahhh! Es que el sólo pensar en ese hombre me pone de mal humor!

Kagome: Pero porqué?.

InuYasha: Esta bien te contaré… todo comenzó el día en que nacimos…

Es una mañana sol y el llanto de un fuerte bebé se escucha resonar en la mansión Okami, un hombre sale corriendo de la mansión, minutos después se escucha otro llanto aún más fuerte proveniente de la vieja mansión oriental ubicada del otro lado de la acera un hombre de cabellos peliplata sale corriendo a toda prisa.

Fumio: Ha nacido! Ha sido varón! Es un varón!- Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos marrón grita a todo pulmón.

Inu-no: Ya nació mi hijo! Y ha sido un varón!

Fumio: Te eh ganado Taisho! Mi hijo nació primero que el tuyo!

Inu-no: Por supuesto que no Okami!

Y desde ese día comenzó la aún interminable lucha entre Kouga Okami e InuYasha Taisho, sin embargo no importaba de que se tratara los billetes de las apuestas que hacían el Señor Fumio e Inu- no iban a parar a manos del pelinegro, ya fuese sobre quien gateaba primero, quien decía su primera palabra primero, cuál de los dos decía papá primero (puesto que ambos niños habían dicho primero mamá), quien daba sus primeros pasos, e incluso quien iba al baño solo, del cual habían tomado vergonzosas fotos como pruebas en las cuales Kouga escondía su rostro de vergüenza e InuYasha con solo 2 añitos sonreía y hacia la señal del amor y paz hacia la cámara.

Al llegar a la edad de 5 años los niños habían entrado al kindergarden, y Kouga había logrado ser el primero de la clase con InuYasha siguiéndole los talones en el segundo lugar durante 2 largos años.

Al entrar a la primaria toda la clase estaba emocionada con el par de pequeñitos que tenían de compañeros, puesto que competían por todo y siempre obtenían las mejores notas, pero entonces en segundo de primaria llegó a sus vidas otra categoría en la que Kouga volvería a ganarle de nuevo.

A su clase había llegado una nueva compañera su nombre era Kazumi, InuYasha había quedado prendado de ella desde el primer momento en el que la vio, era una preciosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, era una dulzura y sabía leer muy bien; sin embargo aunque hizo muy buenas migas casi inmediatamente con el peliplata, en cuanto el moreno cruzo palabra con InuYasha y se retiro está le confesó al que tenía aún a su lado ya que era "su mejor amigo" que se había enamorado del guapo niño Kouga Okami. Kazumi fue uno de los golpes más duros que el pequeño Inu recibió.

Ese día al volver de la escuela, InuYasha contó lo ocurrido a su madre quien le explicó a su pequeñito que no todas las mujeres preferirían su amiguito, calmando los gritos de su hijito acerca de cómo Kouga era un ladrón de mujeres, para causar gritos nuevos por toda la cocina acerca de que Kouga Okami, o ese lobo sarnoso como había explicándole claramente a su querida madre miles de veces; NO era su amigo, justo en ese momento llego el aludido.

Kouga: Buenas tardes señora Taisho- pronunció cortésmente.

Izayoi: -la mujer de linda sonrisa miró al pequeño azabache dulcemente- Buenas tardes querido, en que puedo ayudarte?

Kouga: Quería saber si podría hacer los deberes con InuYasha.

InuYasha**: QUÉEEEEEE? **Por supuesto que no…!- pero una mano criminal tapo su boquita y con ella sus gritos.

Izayoi: Por supuesto cariño, porque no suben y les llevaré té y galletas?.

Kouga: (Permanecía en silencio observando la graciosa escena)

InuYasha: Mamá!-reprocho haciendo puchero el ojidorado.

Izayoi: -Haciendo la ya conocida mirada fría y asesina hacia su hijo, misma que le hizo al peliplata al romper un jarrón con 1000 años de antigüedad en la familia Taisho- Cariño…

InuYasha: Si madre… adelante lobo…

Izayoi: Por cierto Kouga, Inu me dijo que una pequeña gusta de ti- pregunto con ternura la mujer.

InuYasha:-sintió una puñalada en su corazón al escuchar hablar a su madre de ello, como si estuviera felicitando al intruso por el robo de su mujer- Ma…

Kouga: Kazumi? Oh si esa niña me lo confeso hoy, pero le dije que no tenía tiempo de estar con niñas debo estudiar mucho!- le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

InuYasha: - se sorprendió por la respuesta de su rival- Andando Kouga- solamente porque no tendría que soportar verlo de la mano de aquella "mocosa" pasaría la tarde con él.

Kouga: Sí! Con su permiso señora Taisho.- acto seguido subió las escaleras detrás de un InuYasha que pretendía ignorarlo un poco, pero que seguía observarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

Kagome: Espera InuYasha entonces odias a Kouga porque te robo una novia en segundo grado?.- pregunto sacándolo de trance.

InuYasha: Pero Kagome que no has escuchado nada de lo que te eh contado?- pregunto molesto.

Kagome: Oh es que este pequeño amiguito nos viene siguiendo casi desde el principio de tu historia- comento señalando a un cachorrito color blanco de ojitos dorados- dime acaso no se parece a ti?

InuYasha: Ahhh! Siempre es lo mismo nunca me pones atención!.

Kagome: Discúlpame, pero continúa por favor!

InuYasha: Keh!- bufo volteándole la cara- para qué? , para que me ignores de nuevo?

Kagome: No seas rencoroso cachorrito…

InuYasha: Después ahora estoy demasiado agobiado- suspiro pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a su mujer.

Kagome: Esta bien.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: Hola mujeres aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, aunque como pueden ver ahonde un poco en el pasado de InuYasha y Kouga antes de continuar con la situación de la boda entre este último y Kagome espero les haya agradado, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar chicas!, antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las amables lectoras que me dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior:**

**k-eniya**

**Eye'sMoon**

**Paulaa**

**Chicas a ustedes miles de gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo contenta que me ponen ¡! n/n las quiero mucho!, y a ustedes lectoras silenciosas también les agradezco!**

**Cariños y besos **

**Moon Skin.**


End file.
